


it's an exploration, he's made of outer space

by softaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Sexual Content, listen, nope i've got nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softaeyong/pseuds/softaeyong
Summary: It was odd at first, getting used to each other’s kinks, but if Jungwoo can accept the fact that Dongyoung likes his ears kissed--a lot--, then he can accept Jungwoo liking to occasionally suck on his toes.





	it's an exploration, he's made of outer space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyucklees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/gifts).



> yes, this is my first contribution to the nct tag. no, i'm not ashamed.

Jungwoo has been watching his boyfriend for about twenty minutes as he reads his book about small exotic animals that he has to write a paper on. Dongyoung seems to be interested, which is probably why he decided to study to be a vet tech, but Jungwoo had gotten home from work and realized how much he missed his boyfriend. Dongyoung had hummed when Jungwoo arrived home, acknowledging his presence but nothing further. Looks like Jungwoo would have to initiate, that is until— 

 

“You keep staring at me like that and you’ll bore a hole through my pretty face,” Dongyoung smirks, placing his rainbow bookmark with a tassle into the book and closing it. 

 

Jungwoo is startled at first after such a long silence, but he can’t help but smile at Dongyoung. He’s always been so gentle and understanding with Jungwoo despite how he might treat others, and Jungwoo loves feeling special like that. “It’s been a while, hyung,” he mumbles, scooting closer to Dongyoung on the couch. 

 

Dongyoung seems to understand immediately, like always, and his eyes dart from Jungwoo’s to where he’s playing with a loose string on his shirt. “What do you want, baby?” Dongyoung asks to be sure, grabbing a hold of Jungwoo’s hands and intertwining their fingers. 

 

Jungwoo lights up at the contact--his toes curl just at that--and makes his way onto Dongyoung’s lap. This is one of his favorite spots. It makes him feel safe, Dongyoung’s warm hands on his thighs keeping him still and grounded. He plays with the hair on the nape of Dongyoung’s neck, whispers, “You,” and kisses him. Dongyoung is quick to return the kiss, goes as far as to run his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair and pull him impossibly closer. The room already feels much hotter, Jungwoo’s shirt becoming suffocating so he pulls away to discard it. They hold each other’s gaze for a moment and Dongyoung swears he can see sparkles in Jungwoo’s eyes, God, are they beautiful. 

 

Dongyoung doesn’t waste time in getting his own shirt off and then standing with Jungwoo in his arms, his book about exotic animals falling to the ground with a  _ thud _ , but they’re too invested in each other’s mouths to be bothered. He takes them to their bedroom and sets Jungwoo down on the bed, both of them beginning to shed themselves of their remaining clothing. 

 

There’s something sexy in the way Dongyoung undresses himself, his movements slow but deliberate, the look in his eyes so sensual that Jungwoo wants to whine. He knows he’s being watched and never turns down an opportunity to show off. Jungwoo sits, clad in only briefs, with his legs crossed on the bed and his eyes watch every movement Dongyoung makes on his way to the bed. Dongyoung mimics Jungwoo and sits at the other end of the bed, head tilted to the side in an unspoken question. Jungwoo only bites his bottom lip. 

 

Dongyoung experimentally reaches his leg out and toes at Jungwoo’s calf, smiling. He starts running his foot side to side on Jungwoo’s leg and watches as the younger’s eyes follow his every move. It was odd at first, getting used to each other’s kinks, but if Jungwoo can accept the fact that Dongyoung likes his ears kissed--a  _ lot _ \--, then he can accept Jungwoo liking to occasionally suck on his toes. Plus, the look Jungwoo gets in his eyes and the sounds he makes are all very worth it. (It also feels good in Dongyoung’s opinion, but he’ll deny that if you ask.) Jungwoo uncrosses his legs and stretches them out in front of him, giving Dongyoung the space to press the heel of his foot against Jungwoo’s clothed dick. The younger’s breath hitches, his eyes sparkling as Dongyoung continues his movements. Jungwoo reaches for Dongyoung’s other foot and grabs him by the ankle, bringing it up to his face and licking a stripe up the bottom of his foot. The action makes Dongyoung exhale through his nose--it tickles--and he pushes just a little harder against Jungwoo’s erection with his other foot.

 

Jungwoo takes Dongyoung’s big toe into his mouth and whines at the way he presses it down on his tongue, teeth grazing the skin just a little. Dongyoung licks his lips as he traces Jungwoo’s dick with his toe, foot jerking against it when Jungwoo licks in between his toes in a particularly sensitive spot. Jungwoo gasps at the much needed pressure, tracing the lines on the bottom of Dongyoung’s foot with his tongue. Dongyoung loves how worked up Jungwoo gets by this, the way his cheeks flush a pretty pink and his hips start to buck up into sometimes nothing, desperate for his touch.

 

Dongyoung can tell Jungwoo needs more though, so he pulls his feet away--Jungwoo  _ whines _ , but he ignores it--and crawls over to his boyfriend. Dongyoung slides Jungwoo’s briefs off and pushes at his chest so he falls back onto the bed, taking a moment to enjoy how beautiful Jungwoo is with his hard cock laying against his pale, flat tummy and his hair splayed out on the pillow. Jungwoo lets out an impatient, “Please, hyungie,” and that’s all it takes for Dongyoung to place a foot either side of Jungwoo’s dick. The younger moans at the feeling and at the sight, Dongyoung’s pretty, slim feet jerking him off. Jungwoo can’t help but thrust up into them and Dongyoung doesn’t seem to mind, actually he seems to enjoy the desperation written all over Jungwoo’s features.

 

Jungwoo, with a grip on his own hair, whimpers with each thrust, bottom lip bitten between his teeth. “Coming, I’m-- _ coming, _ ” he gasps, mouth falling open in a silent moan as he comes on Dongyoung’s feet and his own stomach. He gathers himself rather quickly (Dongyoung is never surprised by his need to please.) and crawls between Dongyoung’s legs to get his mouth around his boyfriend’s cock. It doesn’t take much of Jungwoo bobbing his head, sucking his cheeks in and scratching at Dongyoung’s thighs before he’s coming too, a hand ever-present in Jungwoo’s silver locks. Jungwoo swallows because he loves how Dongyoung tugs him up to kiss the life out of him when he does. He moans, content, Dongyoung’s tongue mapping out his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” Dongyoung breathes, lips still ghosting against Jungwoo’s. 

 

Jungwoo blushes even more at the compliment, kissing down Dongyoung’s cheek and jaw to suck a hickey on his neck that he can proudly wear to work the next day. Jungwoo ignores Dongyoung’s playful,  _ “fucker,”  _ and giggles against his neck. 

 

Dongyoung wipes his feet off on the sheet and wraps his arms around Jungwoo’s slim frame, nuzzling his nose into his hair. 

 

“So, is this a good time to tell you about my snot fetish?” Jungwoo asks, voice sounding so serious it scares Dongyoung. He’s ready to ask questions, gather all the information on this so he can look into it, but Jungwoo snorts when he looks up at him. “ _ God,  _ Dongyoung, I’m kidding. That’s gross.” 

 

Dongyoung gives him a disapproving look and rolls his eyes. “You know,” he sighs, “a lot of people think feet are gross.” He can feel Jungwoo smile against his chest.

 

“They just haven’t seen  _ your _ feet, hyung,” Jungwoo tilts his head up and puckers his lips for a kiss, which Dongyoung gladly grants.

  
Jungwoo might be weird, but he’s  _ Dongyoung’s _ and that’s good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about it on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctendo)


End file.
